


stolen dance

by Springsteen



Series: open all night [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springsteen/pseuds/Springsteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you're curious, the first song they dance to is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqqPgA-yuuc>this%20one</a>%20and%20the%20second%20one%20is%20<a%20href=">this one</a>. originally posted on my <a href="http://jayzimmboni.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote>





	stolen dance

“Wow, you are terrible dancer,” Nursey says from the doorway. Dex had been dancing around the kitchen with Bitty, helping him bake a ridiculous amount of cookies for some local bake sale.

“That is mighty rude of you, Nurse,” Bitty says with his hands on his hips.

“Wasn’t talking to you, Bitty,” Nursey replies, looking over his shoulder at Dex. 

“Shut up, Nurse,” Dex says. The music playing from Bitty’s wireless speaker fades into a new song and Nursey bites back his reply, tilting his head thoughtfully. He doesn’t know if he’s more surprised that it’s not Beyoncé or that he suddenly feels the need to dance.

“This is a pretty perfect waltz,” he says.

“Yeah,” Bitty smiles. “I did a routine to this song, back when I was still figure skating. It’s lovely.”

Nursey walks slowly into the kitchen, his feet moving practically without thought. When he was younger, his parents had signed him up for all kinds of classes - violin, etiquette, ballroom dancing - to make sure he didn’t embarrass the family at parties and galas. As a result, he knew the basic steps to swing, foxtrot, and waltz. “You know how to dance, Poindexter?” he asks, standing right in front of Dex.

“Not like this,” Dex splutters, blushing.

“Come on,” Nursey says. He grabs one of Dex’s hands and puts it around his waist, putting his own hand on Dex’s shoulder and holding Dex’s other hand. “It’s easy. Don’t step on my feet.” The song has a slow, easy rhythm, and he leads Dex around the kitchen in a rough circle. Dex follows haltingly, more or less on beat. Still, Nursey taps the beat on his shoulder. “One, two, three, one, two, three, come on Dex, this isn’t that complicated.”

“I’ve never done this before,” Dex snaps, though not meanly. He’s staring down at his feet, moving like he’s never even walked before.

“Loosen up, Dexy,” Nursey says, dragging his hand over Dex’s shoulder and down, pressing into the small of his back. “Stop thinking, just feel-”

“Don’t say it,” Dex says, looking up at Nursey for the first time since they started dancing. Nursey, rather stupidly, didn’t realize how close they were until right now, bright gold eyes only a few inches away. He’s still leading them around the kitchen, moving entirely by muscle memory at this point. One of them sways closer, he doesn’t really know who, but suddenly he lets go of Dex and spins him under his arm. Dex stumbles into Nursey, who catches him with both hands around his waist. 

The song changes again, hip-hop with a pulsing electronic beat, much more like the music Nursey associates with Bitty. Dex pulls Nursey against him, smirking, and asks, “Can you waltz to this, too?”

“Not a chance, Poindexter,” Nursey says, rocking their hips to the beat. Dex really has a terrible sense of rhythm, but he does much better with someone showing him the moves. Nursey’s very okay with being that person.

A squeal from the door totally shatters the moment. They break apart and turn to see Bitty, Lardo, Ransom, and Holster peering around the doorjamb. Bitty has one hand pressed over his mouth and his phone clutched in the other. He’s sure he’ll find tweets about this. 

“I still say we shoulda recorded that and sent it to Jack and Shitty,” Holster stage-whispers.

“Not cool, bro,” Lardo says, but her hand is flying over a sketchpad. “Do you mind if I turn this into a painting, though? It’s perfect for my series about the representation and role of gender on college campuses.”

“I hate to ruin this adorable moment,” Bitty says, “but can you check how much time is left on this batch of cookies?” 

“Sure thing, Bitty,” Dex says, stepping out of Nursey’s arms. He glances at the timer, clicks on the oven light, and looks at the cookies in the oven. “Got about five minutes left.” He straightens up and steps closer to Nursey, who’s still standing a little dumbstruck in the middle of the kitchen. “That was nice,” he says. “We should do that again sometime.” There’s a collective gasp from the door, which Nursey completely ignores as Dex kisses him. He’s dimly aware of the others yelling from the doorway, but it fades to a background buzz as he pulls Dex into his arms. He’s never been more thankful for those stupid ballroom dance lessons in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're curious, the first song they dance to is [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqqPgA-yuuc>this%20one</a>%20and%20the%20second%20one%20is%20<a%20href=). originally posted on my [tumblr](http://jayzimmboni.tumblr.com).


End file.
